parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarladdin
Tarladdin is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Aladdin" is created by TheCityMaker. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Aladdin - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jasmine - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Genie - Yogi Bear (wih Boo-Boo as an Extra) *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Bartok (Anastasia) *Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Sultan - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Rajah - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Razoul - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Peddler - Huckleberry Hound *Gazeem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Prince Achmed - Quick Draw McGraw *Old Jafar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Ratigan's Henchmen (The Great Mouse Detective) *Women at the Window - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Gwen, Heather, and Courtney (Total Drama Island) *Three Balcony Harem Girs' Mother - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mr. Jinks and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Fat Ugly Lady - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Two Hungry Children - Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Omar; Melon Seller - Peter Potamus *Pot Seller - Touche Turtle *Nut Seller - Secret Squirrel *Necklace Seller - Snagglepuss *Fish Seller - Wally Gator *Fire Eater - Magilla Gorilla *Boy wanting an apple - Pinocchio *Farouk; Apple Seller - Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pluto (Disney) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Pooh) *Dragon Genie - The Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Aliyah-Din as belly-dancer (Scooby Doo! Arabian Nights), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Sheep Genie - The Sheep (Charlotte's Web) *Camel Abu - Camel (Total Drama World Tour) *Horse Abu - Cyril Poudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duck Abu - Yakky Doodle *Ostrich Abu - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Little Boy Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Fat Man Genie - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *75 Golden Camels - Camel (The Prince of Egypt) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *53 Purple Peacocks - Hens (Home on the Range) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman (Madagascar) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Pooh) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Yogi Bear as Little Egypt (Yogi's Great Escape) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) *60 Elephants - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Llama (Saludos Amigos) *Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book), and Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat playing Trumpet (The Aristocats) *Forty Fakirs - Flowers in Russian Dance (Fantasia) *Cooks and Bakers - Edgar (The Aristocats) and Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Bird that Warble on key - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rodney Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Teacher Genie - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Table Lamp Genie - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Jabberjaw *One of Flamingos - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Gigantic Genie - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Rajah as Cub - Bunny (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Toy Abu - Totoro (Toy Story 3) *Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) *Cheerlader Genie - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace (Home on the Range) *Genie Jafar - Shan-Yu (Mulan) Category:TheCityMaker Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs